


Dear Marco,

by Ebiki



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bromance, England - Freeform, F/F, Gay Sex, M/M, Sadness, new start, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebiki/pseuds/Ebiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein is moving to England to study at Trost University, to have a fresh start, to start again, just this new start doesn't work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Marco,

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! :3 This is my first time posting something on AO3, so please be kind!!  
> I'm not very good at this sort of thing but I thought i'd give it a go because I love writing when inspiration hits me XD  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy my work however short/long it may be!!

\--------------------  
Dear Marco,

It’s only been 6 weeks but I still remember everything about you.

Your brown eyes which reminded me of the mountain terrain and nature, something subtle, but beautiful in every form and every season which passed. The warmth of your skin pressed against my own, making me feel protected against all of life's miseries. All of your freckles that drove me crazy, making me want to attempt to count every last one of them, they were like little clusters of stars on your skin, my own little galaxy. But in the end, you were the one that shone the brightest.

I still can’t believe you’re gone.

I mean it’s all my fault, isn’t it? If I had just left earlier or risked that yellow light or if I just somehow got to you quicker … then everything might have turned out differently. But no, you’re gone and no matter how you look at it, it’s all my fault.  


But I think what hurts the most is that I never truly got to say goodbye.  


I just wish I could turn back time so that you’d still be-  
\--------------------

“ OI HORSEFACE!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW OR WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE”

“FUCK YOU JAEGER!! I SAID I’M COMING, JUST GIVE ME A SECOND”

“HURRY UP OR WE’RE GONNA MISS OUR FLIGHT!!”

“I KNOW I SAID HANG ON!!” 

The front door slammed as I shoved my journal into my backpack along with a few other of my travel essentials and stood up to look around my room for one final time. The walls were now bare, an off-whitish colour, removed of all of the pictures and posters that were once on them. The only things left in the room is the furniture that it came with, and the memories that were made in this small space I once called home.

A knock on my bedroom door jolted me from my thoughts, as I turned around the door opened to reveal Armin, a small smile played at his lips.

“Jean I think Eren’s going to try and leave without us if we don’t go now”

“I doubt that, he can't even push a shopping cart without crashing it, I doubt he could drive the car” I smiled back at Armin as he let out a small laugh.

I picked up my backpack and followed Armin downstairs and out the front door and joined Eren and Mikasa in the car. Mikasa was in the back with-

“Eren get out of the passenger seat and get in the back with Mikasa!” Armin was complaining as I put my backpack into the boot along with the other luggage and then jumped into the drivers seat and turned to face Eren, “come on asshat get in the back, you know the drill”.

“But!-“ 

“Come on asswipe, no need to make us any later than we already are, now get in the back, you know Armin gets car sick”

Eren huffed and crossed his arms looking straight forward out of the front window of my car, refusing to move. It went silent and all of us just stared at Eren, after around 30 seconds he finally gave in, moaned and then moved to the back seats next to Mikasa. 

“You know, you’re 18 right?"

"Yes?" Eren questioned.

"Just making sure” Mikasa stated, not looking up from her phone.

"What are you on about?" Eren asked perplexed.  
\--------------------  
Should I continue?? 


End file.
